La mascota de Edward
by rosmarlin
Summary: Son nuestros compañeros fieles, y con el tiempo pasan a ser un miembro más de nuestras familias. Un pequeño One-shot sobre los lazos que se forman entre las mascotas y sus amos. TODOS HUMANOS.


**La Saga Crepúsculo no me pertenece, y yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias.**

**La mascota de Edward.**

_Napoleón's POV_

Ésta era mi casa y ellos eran mi familia. Fui un regalo para Esme, de parte de Carlisle. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, estaba un en una tienda de animales, encerrado en una jaula; recuerdo que estaba muy triste porque me había sacado de la granja en la que vivía con mi mami y mis hermanitos. Un día entró Carlisle en la tienda, me vio un momento y sonrió, después se fue a hablar con otro humano, el que estaba casi siempre allí conmigo y me daba de comer y agua. Momentos después abrieron mi jaula y el hombre me sacó para depositarme en los brazos de ese nuevo extraño.

Empecé a temblar, ¿Qué era lo que querían hacer conmigo?. El hombre que me tenia en brazos, el que tenia un olor a limpio y a tranquilidad, me acarició detrás de la oreja y eso me calmó casi enseguida.

-Tranquilo chiquitín, que todo va a ir bien – me susurró, mientras me llevaba en brazos.

Me llevó a una gran casa y con un enorme jardín, y yo enseguida pensé en todo lo que podría correr aquí. Antes de entrar en la casa me puso un lazo (muy fastidioso por cierto) al rededor del cuello y me guardó en una caja.

Tenia mucho miedo, ¿Por qué me había encerrado allí, era que no le gustaba?. Cuando la caja se volvió a abrir, yo estaba desesperado por salir. Hice todo lo que pude para conseguirlo yo solo, pero era muy alta.

-Oh Carlisle, ¡Está precioso! - escuché la voz de una hembra de humano.

Ella seguro que se dio cuenta que yo no quería estar en la caja, porque me levantó en sus brazos y me acurrucó contra su pecho. Olía muy bien, como a flores.

-¡Muchas gracias! - dijo otra vez la mujer.

-De nada cariño, Feliz Navidad – le dijo el hombre.

Así fue que conocí a Carlisle y a Esme, no estaban mal para unos humanos. Casi desde el primer día empezaron a pronunciar mucho la palabra Napoleón cuando yo estaba en su presencia. Con el tiempo entendí que ese era el nombre con el que me quisieron llamar.

-_¿Napoleón? - le preguntó Carlisle a Esme riendo._

_-Si, ¿no te parece un gran nombre?. Además sabes que me gusta la historia. ¿Cuántos perros pueden decir que llevan el nombre de uno de los personajes más famosos de la historia francesa?_

_Él se rió una vez más y se acercó a darle un beso a su mujer. Era extraño que los humanos se lo dieran de esa manera, pero se sabe que no son perfectos._

_-Muy bien, entonces será Napoleón. _

Los meses pasaron y yo me encariñé con mis nuevos amos. Me trataban muy bien, dejaban que yo durmiera todas las noches con ellos en la cama, a pesar de que tenía también mi casita en la sala. Me sacaban a hacer pipí y me llevaban a tener largos paseos por el pueblo, dónde siempre me conseguía uno de mis amigos con quién jugar.

Cuando estaba enfermo se preocupaban por mi y me llevaban al veterinario (aunque a mi no siempre me gustaba), pero siempre hacia que me sintiera mejor. Carlisle jugaba siempre conmigo y Esme me preparaba deliciosas comidas, carnes y verduras. Ella entre risas me decía que no podía haberme puesto mejor nombre, porque de verdad que tenia la vida de un emperador. Lo que sea que significa eso.

Era de verdad muy feliz.

Era el compañero de Carlisle, a veces cuando hacia frío ellos encendían el fuego, y Carlisle se sentaba en su sillón a mirar fijamente un objeto rectangular que parecían gustarles bastante, porque tenia muchos. Después aprendí que se llamaban libros. Yo le hacia compañía siempre en esos momentos, me acostaba a sus pies y tomaba la siesta, aprovechando lo calentito del fuego.

Era el guardián de Esme, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y la protegía. Además que eso era lo que me decía Carlisle todas las mañanas antes de salir por varia horas : "Portate bien, y protege a Esme por mi". Y parecía que yo era el único que podía hacerla estar contenta cuando ella estaba triste. Pasó en dos ocasiones que Esme estaba siempre llorando, no se quería levantar de la cama y Carlisle tenia que obligarla a comer. Las dos veces que eso pasó tardó varios días en recuperarse, y durante ese periodo yo nunca me separaba de ella. Eran mis amos, así que cuando ellos estaban tristes o enfermos yo lo sentía, y no podía evitar estar a su lado para hacer que se sintiera mejor.

La segunda vez, antes de volviera a ser la de siempre, Esme me abrazó muy fuerte y me acarició largo rato antes de hablar :

-Ay mi Napoleón, ya no sé qué haría sin ti – dijo con una sonrisa, era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Hasta que un día todo cambió.

De repente dejaron de prestarme tanta atención. No es que me trataran mal, pero las cosas eran diferentes. Ya no podía dormir con ellos en la cama, y Carlisle no quería que pasara tanto tiempo junto a Esme, decía que podía hacerle daño. Como si yo pudiera hacerle algo a mi ama, la quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Aun me daban de comer y me sacaban a hacer pipí, pero ahora todas sus atenciones parecían estar puestas en "el bebé y prepararlo todo para su llegada", sus palabras no mías.

Al principio Esme enfermó y estaba siempre vomitando, a veces se despertaba en las mañanas muy temprano para ir al baño, y vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago. Después se puso MUY gorda, tenia una tripa enorme, tanto que llegó un punto en el que ya no podía casi caminar.

¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Una noche Esme se levantó gritando y los dos salieron corriendo de la casa, sin ni siquiera darme el tiempo de ver si lograba salir con ellos. Durante varios días vino la vecina a darme de comer y asegurarse de que pudiera salir. Hasta que los dos llegaron por la puerta y yo los fui a recibir, parecía que estaban muy contentos, yo siempre me daba cuenta de éstas cosas.

-Hola Napoleón, ¿has cuidado bien la casa? - me preguntó Carlisle dejando en el suelo los bolsos que tenía en la mano, y agachándose para acariciarme la oreja.

Por supuesto que había cuidado bien de la casa, ¿Qué se pensaba él?

-Voy a acostarlo – dijo Esme subiendo las escaleras, tenia algo en los brazos y yo quería saber qué era.

Fui detrás de ella y entré en la habitación en la que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo últimamente. Estaba mirando fijamente lo que estaba dentro de lo que parecía una gran caja de madera, pero era en mitad una reja. Me acerqué a ella lentamente, no fuera que me regañara porque a lo mejor no podía estar aquí. Pero cuando ella sintió mi presencia a sus pies, me sonrió y se agachó para cogerme en sus brazos.

-Mira Napoleón, hay alguien que te quiero presentar.

Me acercó a la caja/reja para que pudiera ver mejor su contenido y adentro había un mini humano. Se parecía a ellos pero era mucho más pequeño. ¿Esto era el bebé, un cachorro de humanos?. Tenia que reconocer que era muy bonito, incluso para ser humano. Me acerqué un poco a él para captar su olor, olía muy bien, a algo dulce y suave. Como la leche.

-Éste es Edward – me dijo Esme, acariciando ella también mi oreja como había hecho antes Carlisle, y como ella sabia que tanto me gustaba - El nuevo miembro de nuestra familia. En los próximos meses nos va a tener a todos bastante ocupados y voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Tú lo vas a proteger cuando no yo esté ¿Cierto? - me preguntó con su tono serio – Sé que ustedes dos serán grandes amigos.

Entonces lo entendí, ahora tenía una nueva misión. Carlisle y Esme necesitaban que yo cuidara de Edward y yo iba a hacerlo. Por supuesto que si.

Todo volvió a cambiar después de ese día.

Carlisle y Esme me volvían a prestar otra vez atención como antes, pero ahora sabia que tenia que compartilos con Edward. Pero a mi no me costaba trabajo hacerlo, porque yo también tenia que compartir a Edward con ellos dos. Esme ahora decía que yo era el emperador y él el príncipe de la casa.

Cuando Edward empezó a crecer y aprendió a caminar a dos patas como los otros humanos, descubrí los divertidos que son los cachorros de humanos. Al principio me hacia daños en las orejas o en la cola, pero una vez Esme habló con él, y desde entonces dejó de hacerlo. Jugábamos mucho y vivimos tantas aventuras en el jardín.

Ya no dormía más con Esme y Carlisle, ahora lo hacía con Edward. Cuando comía, siempre dejaba caer algo debajo de la mesa para que yo también lo pudiese probar.

Yo pasé de ser su guardián, a ser su compañero. Él era mi mejor amigo. Dejaron de llamarme Napoleón, para llamarme "Napo" porque así era que me llamaba Edward. Seguía queriendo mucho a Carlisle y Esme, pero ahora mi verdadero amo era el pequeño cachorro. Era la mascota de Edward.

**Un poco corto y quizás hasta cursi, pero no pude evitarlo. Se lo dedico a todas las mascotas del mundo, a nuestros compañeros fieles que de verdad conocen el valor de la amistad. Sobre todo al mio, a mi Augusto, que en serio, hasta que no lo tuve a él no entendí lo que de puede querer realmente a una mascota. **

**Por cierto, lo de el nombre de Napoleón pasó en la vida real. Mi perro lleva el nombre del primer emperador de la historia, y cuando todos se rieron por el nombre que yo escogí, mis palabras fueron casi las mismas que Esme :P.**

**Hacedme saber lo que pensáis, incluso si no ha gustado. Solo pido que lo hagas con delicadeza ;)**

**Besos, Ros. **


End file.
